Secrets
by Tbone456 of naruto
Summary: Sakura is actually a spy who was sent by the Cherry Blossom Organasation(The CBO) to discover the secrets of The hidden leaf high but she meets some FREINDS on the way and acidently pulls them in to her crazy ass world Pairings NaruSaku NakuTracy SasuRika ShikaIno KibaHina NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N New story is going to ROCK promise sos to all who enjoyed last story I didn't feel the...um...the real story essece you could say so once again sorry to those who liked the story and I think that this one will be better so now for the story :( :o )**

Dis owner:Naruto characters except from Nakubo Uzimaki oc Tracy sara oc and Rika tera oc belong to (I don't know his/her name)

Summary:Sasuke is a creep that no one likes not he is still right at the top Naruto and Nakubo are just above the lowest Sakura is just below the top. Pairings NaruSaku NakuTracy SasuRika ShikaIno KibaHina NejiTen ChojiNONE ShinoNone. Hidden leaf high is full of secrets. The teachers;the students the school its self seem strange but there is an answer to these secrets and Naruto,Sakura,Nakubo oc,Tracy oc,Sasuke and Rika oc are determined to find them out.

(( )):thoughts and replys to inner

**BOLD:Sakura's inner**

**BOLD:Naruto and Nakubo kyubbi**

**BOLD:Sasuke's inner**

SAKURA'S POV

It seemed to be a normal day for sakura but trust me it was definitely not! Sakura was starting her new school Hidden leaf high. She new no one and was not taking a liking to have to move away from her friends in the sand. She was 13,had cherry blossom hair,jade green eyes and a big forehead. However she wanted to make a good impression but when her mum came to her new room with a school uniform of a white polo-shirt a navy jumper and a white skirt with a blue stripe at the bottom she knew that that would be quite impossible. After taking a bath putting on her clothes and grabbing a slice of toast she set of to school.

NARUTO'S POV

Naruto was in for a very very strange day. He was 13,tall**(A/N a bit taller than Sakura)**,had bright blond hair,a killer smile,baby blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Narutos' morning was quite different from Sakuras' he was woken by his twin Nakubo,who was identical to him except he had deep red eyes,had a bath,put on his uniform witch consisted of a white polo-shirt a black/blue blazer,black trousers and a orange shirt with a red swirl on added by him, made his own breakfast since he had no parents and set of to school with his twin.

NAKUBO'S POV

Nakubo woke Naruto up then went to school wearing the same as Naruto but a red shirt with a orange swirl.

SCHOOL

SAKURA'S POV

As Sakura walked into the school she knew that hundreds of pairs of eyes where looking directly at her,her forehead and her hair.((Just the same thing over and over and over again)) **I know right what the heck is wrong with the world**((hey inner))**hey what's up**(( well we had to move again and now we are getting stared at for the hundredth no thousandth time))**I feel ya hey some of these stupid Baka's are staring at our you know what**((well they're not gonna live very long))**I like your *slap face* our thinking.**((Yes WE do))

NARUTO AND NAKUBOS' POV

**Hey kits how ya doing**((Naruto:oh ya know new school))**Ok what lessons first**((Nakubo:why would you wanna know))**I'm not a chaos bringing demon all the time I have interests and besides I can learn a thing or two being stuck in two annoying kids**((Naruto and Nakubo:yes yes you can))

Sasuke's POV

(( Why do people have to stare at me I'm not different I'm normal I'm normal))**I know the world is messed up today it's just because your new**(( your right oh no))**what is it**(( girls loads coming at me))**well better start running**((ya think))**well actually your the one thinking**((shut up))**ok**

Homeroom

SAKURA'S POV

As Sakura took her seat next to a blonde headed girl she knew that she had made a very bad move. "Hey what's your name?" "do you have a friend?" "I will be your friend" what do you want to do?" "my name is ino yamanaka"said the blonde all in one breath. "First my name is Sakura hanuro no I'm new here thanks for being my friend and we just have to wait for the homeroom teacher"replied sakura "k" said ino.

Naruto and Nakubo's pov

When they entered they simply sat down next to a guy with duck but hair to wait for the homeroom teacher who didn't seem to be coming ever. Just then a man who had white hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity appeared out of no where sitting on a chair."Hello class my name is Kakashi Hatake or you can call me Kakashi sensei". After finishing the bell went for next classes and Kakashi sensei seemed to run out to as if afraid to stay any longer. "Hey my name is Sasuke uchiha nice to meet you two" said Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke uchiha wore the same uniform as Naruto and Nakubo he had blue/black duck butt hair and deep black eyes.

"Oh hey my name is Naruto Uzimaki and this is my twin Nakubo" explained Naruto.

"Hey" said Nakubo.

"What classes have you guys got next?" Asked Sasuke

"History"they both replied

"Ok well we better get going" said Sasuke

"Yeah" they both replied and with that the three new freinds strolled down the corridor to there next class.**(A/N what do you think good bad brill I want to know. I have slitely changed my writing style and I am now being more serious andmy lil sis helped with coming up with the uniform so credit to her I will try to persude her to make her own account but if ya think that she should keep helping with outfits please say I will from now on until someone says that they don't like the idea and I listen I will make Sasuke a nice guy and he will value the affections of fan girls I really don't like Sasuke bashing but I hate SasuSaku evan more umm if you have any tips facts or ideas whatsoever please reveiw what else umm I have recently more like just now made an account on quotev same name and I will upload my story on to there as well umm what else oh yeah I will try I reapeat I WILL TRY to make my chapters longer and BETTER as all other authors have also I will try to upload every week if not every two weeks if not that then at random times thank you for reading please please please please please please with a cherry on top review Tbone out peace game face (:() )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N next chapter thanks to anyone who reviewed I have found out that I can't upload to quotev cause I don't know how to I'm so so so so sorry for this very very very late I'm always busy with school homework sisters mums and that kinda stuff.**

**Summary:Sakura is actually a spy who was sent by the Cherry Blossom Organization(The CBO) to discover the secrets of The hidden leaf high but she meets some FREINDS on the way and accidently pulls them in to her crazy ass world so to begin with chapter 2)**

Naruto,Nakubo and Sasuke,s POV

After a few weeks Naruto,Nakubo and Sasuke had become best friends no brothers. When they found out they were all orphans they decided to move in together.

SAKURA'S POV

Sakura was thinking how was she going to complete her mission with a loud mouth blond following her every were she goes. Wow** that's though what should I do **((hey inner I don't know it's just to hard to work out))**Ok know this sounds crazy but what if we asked her to help me with my mission I could use the help**((Hmmm ok but I'm not sure it will work))**Trust me **

Homeroom

Narutos' POV

Naruto,Nakubo and Sasuke now sat in a triangle formation Naruto front Nakubo left-back Sasuke right-back. While they where talking two girls came in a pinkette and a blonde. These two had an air of mystery around them that intrigued Naruto although he was mentally scolding himself for not noticing the cherry blossom the day before. Surprisingly Kakashi sensei arrived only two minutes late. "Alright class today we have two new students please try to welcome them nicely and don't freak them out." Kakashi sensei looking directly at Kiba,Shino and Choji causing the class to burst with laughter. "Girls you can come in. Now."

Sasukes' POV

As the two girls walked in I glared in disgust as most of the classes male population where mentally undressing both of the girls while I found myself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes that obviously told a dark story. Since I didn't want to go into that _dark _story I looked at her face. She was slitelly tanned and had freckles and purple hair like Anko's her hair was in a messy bun and she had a short front fringe. She wore the standard girls uniform and a bracelet on her left arm.

Nakubos' POV

Just like Sasuke I was met with a pair of ruby red eyes after that I met an untanned but not pale face and brown hair that went half way down her back. She wore the standered girls uniform with no acceceries.

Normal POV

"Ok class the one with purple hair is called Rika and the brunette is Tracy." Kakashi said "ok Tracy sit in between Sasuke and Nakubo and Rika sit in front of Sasuke." At this Sasuke and Nakubo raised there hands to show where they were at that momment in time. While Naruto was walking down the corridors a bad memory suddenly came to his head but he shrugged it of pretending it was nothing.

Hometime

Naruto's POV

As I left the school the same memory I had at the beggining of the day started to come back. I knew what was about to happen so I didn't bother to fight the sad thoughts that started to plague my mind and let my self fall to the floor completely zoneing out into the sad world of my own mind and memories luckily Nakubo and Sasuke shook me out of my slumber bringing my soul back to my body instead of my mind. I mentaly thanked both of them for saveing me from the dark pit of my own horrible past. When we got home the feeling came back I tried to fight it but after defending myself for the whole day I was to weak and in a flash I appeared inside the place I called my mind. The memorys that I had fought back for so long flashed before my eyes. As this went on I felt cold and clear tears run down my tanned face cooling my face as I started to heat up in anger,confusement,sadness and discust. While my tempreture began to rise Nakubo suddenly appeared in front of me picking me up and returning me to the world my tempreture going down to normal as I was laid on my bed by Sasuke and Nakubo these two where my real freinds and I would never ever ever trust anyone who wasn't them or was not trusted by them. With these happy thought filling my sad mind I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Evan though I was still in my clothes I needed the sleep to be ready for the next day that was about to come.

**(A/N sorry everybody for such a late update. If your wondering where that last bit of serious stuff came from I am very proud to say that 1. I did it with no help 2.I did not copy it from anyone and 3.I was able to publish it um next on the list thanks for reading please please please with a cherry on top reveiw any ideas or tips reveiw if you want a change in pairings just ask in reviws its getting close to summer when it is the summer holidays I will be able to update more what else umm thank you for reading I'm pretty sure I already said that but I will say it again and have a good day or night depending on what time your reading this and also where in this messed up world you are at like to say thanks to everyone who has ever ever ever read any of my books or reveiwed or helped or bashed or made a bad reveiw because that is why I stand/sit/type here today or whenever you people of the world are reading this story Tbone out peace to the world Game face (:() )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N next chapter hope you enjoy first floor: freshman second: sophtmore third : jouners fourth: seniors fith: teachers sixth: FORBIDDEN please please please reveiw now on with the story Summary:Sakura is actually a spy who was sent by the Cherry Blossom Organization(The CBO) to discover the secrets of The hidden leaf high but she meets some FREINDS on the way and accidently pulls them in to her crazy ass world so to begin with chapter 3 and hopefully many many many more)**

**Disowner: I don't own Naruto but a guy can dream**

Sakuras POV

As I left my home with a piece of toast dangeling out of my mouth I started to think about how the heck I was gonna get inside the school since a first glance it looked like a big metal...thing witch didn't bode well to entrences and I bet there were gaurds hiding around the school waiting to pounce on anything sucspicious or butcher someone like me trying to get into the sealed part of the building. I remeber that Tsunde said that the sixth floor was strictly forbiden to all students that made it an obvious target. But then I started to wonder what it would be like to be a normal teen. The first five words that came to my head where relationships,love,tests,pop stars and freinds. The first four I was not to keen on but the last one freinds a thing that I longed for since I became a teen but none of that matterd now since I had a mission to complete. Sliping into a bush and attached my weapons pouch to my leg before sliping out again to enter the school.

TIME SKIP

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

As I exited the classroom with yamanka I quickly exsplained what we where doing. After saying that inos' face went into serious mode. "Good cherry blossom I am here to help you with your misson" stated ino. "Oh ok then let's move." I replied and with that we vanished from sight.

Naruto,Nakubo and Sasukes' POV

"Did you guys just hear what I heard?" Asked Naruto. The guys could only nod there heads. After ajusting to the situation they where about to leave but froze immideitly as they felt metel pressed to there necks. "Are you three looking for the scroll better answer correcty or else." One of the voices said.

"Well no we are not so leave us alone" answered Naruto. After taking the kunai away from their necks Naruto,Nakubo and Sasuke all got up and looked at the two girls. All three having the same thought in their head 'What the fuck is going on here'.

**(A/N and I'll end it here I think that counts as a cliff hanger but you know me I habe no idea what's so ever anyway so so so so so sorry with a cherry on top for extremly late update I have been busy with tests my laptop got confiscated then got taken away again because my mom said I had to keep my head in the game for tests after that my laptop wouldn't work for awhile and I started thinking about the NaruSaku pairing and maybe it wasn't right I don't know also lots of other things such as lazyness to get up prevented me from writing again so so so so so so so so sorry I will now try keyword TRY to update every two weeks if I can be bothered also sorry for super super super super short chapter I just had to much writers block and had to improvise :'(. So now that thas out thr way bye bye Tbone out Peace Game face: (:)() Rant and Rage**

**This is a new thing that I made up in my mind. It is basically a place where I can just talk about things that I friggin hate in fanfiction. There will be a new topic every chapter or if I feel very angry more.**

**Topic 1: Yaoi**

**Yaoi. What the fuck is wrong with people and Yaoi I mean a good three quarters of naruto fanfic is Yaoi and I think that that is distgusting. How could people write about for instance NaruSasu the very thought sickens me to the my very core. So a message to all Yaoi sucks and any one who writes it or reads it should go suck eggs and git off of fanfic or else I will find you and get Topic that I will talk breifly about is Yuri. I won't actually talk about this but I'm probably gonna talk about it next time bye bye for real Tbone out peace. Game face: (:()**

**Click this if you have the guts:****If you Dare**** Sorry if the actual story was short but its the best I could squezze out of my writers block so for the last time I really really really really hope bye bye for realy real Tbone out peace. Game face: (:() for the hopefully last time.**

** 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 10 bye bye bye bye**


End file.
